


what he left behind.

by stenbrough_heart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emo Mike Wheeler, Hurt Mike Wheeler, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mike Wheeler Whump, Mike-Centric, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbrough_heart/pseuds/stenbrough_heart
Summary: maybe mike couldn't handle things anymore, what'd happen then?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	what he left behind.

michael wheeler was in love with eleven jane hopper. no doubt about it. he sucked at displaying his emotions in a way that others understood, he thought he was quite like hopper in that aspect. but he knew hopper hated him, a lot of people did. he was even convinced his own sister hated him. she didn’t, she just forgot he existed sometimes, she could be selfish like that. and she promised she’d fix it. she didn’t. not in time anyways.  
michael wheeler was an overly sensitive, and majorly defensive boy. steve used to dislike him for his incapability of understanding complex emotions. it angered steve even though he knew he strongly cared about the kid. he wishes he taught him to understand, maybe it would’ve helped. he won’t forget the hole in his heart, or the empty space between the rest of his kids, and he definitely won’t forget the distant memory of a bell dinging.   
michael wheeler was damaged, and quite frankly broken, even though no one knew. he didn’t want them to. he didn’t think of himself as weak. never. neither did any of his friends. lucas believes that if he’d payed the slightest bit more attention to him, maybe he’d have noticed something was wrong. and if he watched dustin and will very closely after everything, they knew not to question it. will is devastated, the feeling won’t go away. just like the feeling of unrequited love he had for mike. he’s hurt and it feels like it’ll never be okay again. it will.   
michael wheeler was an annoying little bastard. that a lot of people knew, yet they didn’t like him any less for it. maybe max did, and maybe she regrets it. she wouldn’t admit anything though, not to anyone’s face. the guilt was overbearing and she never wanted to talk about it again. yet neither did dustin. no matter how talkative he was before, and no matter how many times people reminded him of that, he couldn’t return to that state. people gave up eventually, just like mike. dustin wishes he had the guts to do what mike did. he doesn’t.  
michael wheeler is dead, and he is missed every day.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this on a piece of paper in my pencil case from last year and thought i'd type it up... so it kinda sucks. i don't know why i failed to include eleven's feelings? but it's okay lol. also its super short i'm sorry,, i'm working on other stuff that'll hopefully be a lot longer <3


End file.
